booaafandomcom-20200213-history
KADEE
''"Hatred is not to exist, but on the tables of KADEE"-DARSETUK KADEE (kædiː) is a country located in the central-easterly area of the AFBARKEEAN region. It shares borders with the countries: DRAABUL and HUUMARO (both to the west). It also borders the AFBARKEEAN ocean. KADEE consits of the KADEEAN peninsula and the isle of IYKMUS in the AFBARKEEAN ocean. The ocean itself contributes to a large percentage of the country's income, as the mainland of the country is located on a peninsula. Tradesmen from KADEE use it and the neighbouring HAMA FII KSZEM regularly to travel to other coastal settlements. A large amount of the history of KADEE was recorded in the RECOO EEJEEAN (the book of ages). It was in the book of AFBAR, under the chapter, History of KADEE. Early History of KADEE KADEE and his children In 57:60, the three sons of AFBAR separated in search of new land away from each other. AFBAR and his son MUUBRIN went with KADEE. 0:02 YIIYUR later they arrived in a massive sunny green forest. It was by the sea and the conditions were perfect for farming. They named the place KUUGBAL HASIIPO. They lived happy lives. KADEE and MUUBRIN grew up and farmed the land. They had three children each and when their children grew they farmed the land. In 61:44 AFBAR returned to his home in LEEBAA. When HUULBADK was born to KADEE in 67:43 AFBAR had already moved to LEEBAA. HUULBADK wanted to meet his grandfather, but by the time he had arrived in LEEBAA, AFBAR was dead. HUULBADK was horrified. He built a tribute in his honour. Ever since GASIF was born to MUUBRIN in 71:62, the children of KADEE bullied the children of MUUBRIN. They were so horrible that by 87:19 the children of MUUBRIN told their father. MUUBRIN met with KADEE are told him of the incident. That night when KADEE was dining with his family he asked his children if they had been bullying MUUBRIN’S children. They said they had. He asked them why they had and KULPLAR replied, ‘If MUUBRIN was born after thou then that must mean that thou art more experienced, smarter, stronger and therefore superior to him.’ KADEE remembered his father telling him he was his favourite son, so he agreed, ‘and if thou art superior to your brothers, then we are superior to him and his children.’ One KURDUN later MUUBRIN met with KADEE and asked him if he had punished his children. KADEE walked past and said with his back turned, ‘I have given them permission to do what they like.’ MUUBRIN was confused. He tried to reason with KADEE but his elder brother was nasty to him for the whole KURDUN. MUUBRIN then went to farms of his nephews, KULPLAR and MEVJEM. ‘What hast thou done,’ he roared, ‘how is it that thou have poisoned mine own brother against me.’ They laughed at him, ‘you stupid man, canst thou not see we are better than.’ MUUBRIN was furious. He ran all the way back to the coast where the houses were. He picked up a pot of metal and broke through the wall of the house of JEKUUZ, only son of KULPLAR. When MUUBRIN had done this he threw the pot into the sea and suddenly realised what he had done. He knew that what he had done was a serious offence and ran to the farm of his son GASIF. When he reached the place he grabbed GASIF and told him everything that had happened. They were both very worried. GASIF and MUUBRIN knew if they tried to escape KADEE and JEKUUZ would find them. They would have to stay and confess. But MUUBRIN disagreed, ’I will stay to confess. You must take thy son GUNKS and flee from this vile intolerant land.’ ‘No father, thou cannot possibly ask me to leave you, especially at this time. We must stay and fight the prejudiced together.’ ‘Alas, I am all but ready to fight, especially with a brother how has been so kind to me until now when he was tricked into a false belief by his own wicked offspring. You must flee. Be going my son.’ ‘But who will teach them that their actions are of spite and sin.’ ‘You have to go far away and populate that land for a chance that one KURDUN thy descendents will return to their true home and resist the discrimination.’ After thinking for some time GASIF agreed that it was his responsibility, he hugged his father, took his son and a supply of food and walked off into the distance. When he was finally out of sight MUUBRIN went to the farm of his nephews and found KADEE, KULPLAR and JEKUUZ farming the land. He was terrified of their response and hid behind a stack of harvested crops for a while. Finally he emerged with new found courage and approached the three men. He called out to them, ‘May we speak for but a moment.’ They ignored him completely. ‘I am here to regretfully inform you of a mistake which has been made by myself, MUUBRIN. In a moment of weakness I brutally damaged some property belonging to yourselves.’ ‘What be this damage of which you speak?’ ‘My reaction to your hurtful behaviour earlier in the KURDUN caused my mind to fill with savage unwelcome rage. I took a metal pot from your personal land and made hollow the west wall of the house of JEKUUZ.’ JEKUUZ threw his tools to the ground and hurtled himself towards MUUBRIN. KULPLAR quickly followed his son. They tackled MUUBRIN and summoned elderly KADEE. MUUBRIN knew this would be his end but tried to resist out of instinct, ‘I beg of you please, do not waste my flesh. I had no control of my emotions when I was doing these actions of which I speak and I mean no disrespect to your family. I just want you to show a little compassion to my family. My father is dead and I sent my son and grandson away.’ When KADEE heard his brother’s words he suddenly mounted his wicked ways and saw what he had become. ‘Put down your anger son. We have work. We shall find this man’s son and give him acceptance. They may as you say be below us, but do not try to argue that we should treat them unkind for it is but misfortune that they were born on a later date.’ So KADEE, KULPLAR, MEVJEM and his sons, MUUBRIN, JEKUUZ, TEN and KIIP set out to find GASIF and GUNKS. They such for many KURDUN but could not find either. IYKMUS and his children IYKMUS was born to MEVJEM in 69:12. IYKMUS loved to be outside. He climbed trees, hunted animals and explored the land of his father. He was very happy but every night he would sit on the beach and look out at the sea. ‘It is a place of absolute mystery,’ he would think, ‘if only I could get out there.’ When he was 12 ZIIT of age his father cut down a tree that he loved to climb. He yelled at his father and they argued. Eventually his father apologised and IYKMUS apologised for shouting. Then IYKMUS had an idea. He remembered how wood floats and using his father’s farming tools he cut the tree into a smaller flat faced object. He took the object to the beach, sat on it and pushed himself out into the sea. IYKMUS was delighted and thanked his father every time he went out to sea. Every so often he would find ways to improve his creation so it was easier, faster and more efficient to use. From 97:59 onwards he would go out for long periods of time usually until he reached land again. Usually it would be a long distance from his home and he would have to walk all the way back. In 104:71 he landed on a unfamiliar beach. After searching for some time he concluded that he had discovered a new land. He was very excited. The sea was very easy to navigate on and he found his way home. IYKMUS jumped off what he now called his DUUV and ran to his father MEVJEM, who was working in the fields with his brother and his uncle. He called to them, ‘follow me, for I have seen a land which man has not yet seen, a land beyond the waves.’ They did not believe him and thought him mad, ‘son what is this foul talk?’ said MEVJEM. ‘Do not just hear me but see with you own eyes a land locked away in the depths of the ocean, follow me, follow.’ They followed him out of curiosity and soon they arrived at the height of a small hill which then leaded down to the shore and into the sea. IYKMUS fetched his DUUV and ordered then to sit upon it. ‘You cannot expect me to throw my life into your petty little hands,’ KULPLAR protested, ‘Besides I have a lot of important work that needs to be done and I can’t waste my time looking at water.’ He turned his back and walked in the opposite direction. MEVJEM and MUUBRIN however wanted to at least see if IYKMUS was mad or not. They set out and after a few minutes IYKMUS was starting to worry. He knew it didn’t take him this long to get there before and there was no sign of land. The others were getting inpatient so he told them to sit further forward and use their hands to propel the DUUV. Then the DUUV started to sway. A storm was beginning, he knew that. ‘Quickly lye low for if you might be saved.’ They all pressed down to the floor of the craft, but the storm exceeded IYKMUS’S expectations of viciousness and malevolence. MUUBRIN was hurled over the top into the cruel merciless gulf of gloomed shadows. By now the storm was at its most. The sky was a sinister expression, it howled out to the survivors, threats of death and torture. The awful booming of the waves brought them no aid, only fear and panic. This was too much to bear for MEVJEM, he reached for his son which left him unprepared when the storm total collided with the helpless bit of wood. MEVJEM was ripped apart from his first born son and as he flew into the abyss to meet certain death, a spark of lighting exploded and printed the image of an agonised face screaming his name on the eyes of IYKMUS. A vast amount of time seemed to pass before the storm died down; to IYKMUS it felt like KURDUN. It probably was. When it finally did, he lay on his back and fell through dream after dream. Most of them were about the death of the two people who trusted him and gave him their life. The pain felt like death to him. He was washed back to land of KULPLAR and when he got out JEKUUZ, his children and KULPLAR were all standing over him. ‘Where are MUUBRIN and my brother?’ KULPLAR inquired. ‘They have been killed by the sea,’ said IYKMUS, who was still waking up. ‘How dare you, I told you it was a stupid idea and know you’ve gone and killed them. Get of my precious land. I will not have you killing us too.’ IYKMUS was pushed into the waters yet again and he never returned. He managed to find his land again and named it IYKMUS. He lived there the rest of his life. KSZEM, KOMH and VSIWIS were the three sons of IYKMUS and they lived in the land of MEVJEM. When they heard that father had been banished, the eldest son KSZEM built a DUUV and travelled across the sea to try to find their lost father. KOMH stayed on land to look after VSIWIS. He found IYKMUS and went back to MEVJEM to get his brothers. When they were all on the island IYKMUS taught KSZEM how to use the DUUV efficiently. Then they would all go on journeys to explore the waters. KSZEM loved it so much that it was named the HAMA FII KSZEM. In 125:34 he and KOMH landed on the shores of SAN. He thought he had discovered a new land like his father, but when he searched the area he found FISKID son of HEEDRAA. They spoke different languages so they couldn’t understand each other, but KSZEM offered the man some food he had with him and they immediately became friends. FISKID invited KSZEM to his house and they ate with HEEDRAA, DRAAN, HARB and HUUMBRALD. The two brothers stayed in SAN for two nights then HEEDRAA blessed them and they returned home. KSZEM, KOMH and IYKMUS travelled to SAN many times after. Every time they did they took a precious possession with them to trade with the SANIITS. VSIWIS didn’t like travelling in DUUV and thought the sea was a cruel living force, by that time he had secretly moved off the island and back to KADEE. His eldest brother looked for him and eventually he did. ‘Why did you run away?’ he asked his brother when he found him. ‘I don’t like the sea. It is a mean being that took away father’s respect and his father and made trapped him on that lonely island with no help or care.’ ‘But father loves that island and so do we. Why would he need respect from people who think of him as inferior?’ ‘We spent ZIIT living on nothing but what we could find. You might think that as paradise but for me it was a terrible curse. Look at my family. We are starving and it is all because of that stupid island. All it did for me was slow me down in life. Now I am poor and starving.’ ‘My brother I will erase your troubles and doubts. We have befriended the SANIITS and are trading with them. I brought with me some of the treasures that we have traded for.’ Out of his DUUV, KSZEM took a piece of HUUMEN. ‘Look at this. It’s not only beautiful but also it is strong. Not just strong as is a bull or a tree but indestructible. We can sell these to the KULPLAAREEANS and you will have enough food to feed the endless generations of your family. It is all because of the sea. The sea is our friend and has helped us. It has helped you.’ VSIWIS seeing the wisdom in his brother's argument took the HUUMEN and went to the city of DREES in the land of KULPLAR. He presented the item to DREES himself, who declared, ‘This wondrous material will bring rich to this domain far beyond any sorcerer could have made true. These treasures, you tell me that such beauty lies in the agedly removed realm of SAN, a distant primitive state of no function. How much could these poverty stricken beasts provide? You are a son of IYKMUS. If you can bring my people more of this substance, your reward will be your wish. Your entire family will be free to trade with the city of DREES and we shall both be the absolute of all value. VSIWIS went to his home and told KSZEM what had happened. It was brilliant news and so began the trading connections of SAN and KADEE. Crops were grown in KUUGBAL HASIIPO. There was excellent farming conditions and the KADEEANS who had worked the land for generations had gained many skills and much experience. The crops were sent to the lands of XITZ and IITZ MEVJEM. They were loaded onto DUUVS and sent across the HAMA FII KSZEM to the lands of HAAD, TRETRA and OOZIN. The KADEEAN tradesmen, who were known as the KSZEMAN, would travel to the core cities to collect the precious HUUMEN. Some of the KSZEMAN would venture great into the inlands. In particular they would DUUV up the HAFA AJDEL. This is how KINJBEE, PLAP, HARB, MAKSTAWAN, KAL and other districts became rich. The HUUMEN was transported back to KADEE where most of it was given to the first branch descendents of KULPLAR. The GALINs of KADEE EDVIN-DAMBAN By 118:43, KADEE was beginning to take the form of a successful civilisation. HALDMA noticed this and so he called the advice of his brothers. They told him to organise a leadership system. As the first branch descendent of KADEE, HALDMA was by instinct the supreme man. However HALDMA knew that when he died that role would pass to his first born son. If KADEE became rich and successful then there would be a lot of dispute over the role. So he created a document. It was called the EDVIN DAMBAN; it contained the actions that the supreme man could do and not do; it proclaimed the first branch descendent to be addressed as the GALIN; most importantly it said that when a first branch descendent was 15:00 he would automatically become the GALIN. The EDVIN DAMBAN was made and acknowledged by the KADEEANS in 118:45. According to the EDVIN this also meant that HALDMA’S son DREES was to be declared the first GALIN. CORLASON In the time of FAD: CORLASON was trying to have a son. In 158:72 he had twins. The EDVIN DAMBAN clearly states that only one person can be the GALIN so when the first limb was seen it was painted with the thick juice of the berry TREBLA. The two children came out at much the same instance but one of their legs was identified as the limb with the TREBLA juice. Because of that the child was named TREBLA. His brother was born second so his was named TIDUPF. KUUJK In 238:45 KUUJK was declared GALIN. He was very anxious because most first branch descendent had children before they became GALIN and if KUUJK didn’t have a child then KADEE would be forever without rule. This would lead to anarchy that could destroy their entire society. Every KURDUN that past, the chances of having a child were shrinking. The KADEEANS were also scared but they blamed the GALIN and to avoid being killed they blamed CHIB for bearing him. Eventually it became obvious that KUUJK would not have a child in his life. The whole land is swept with sorrow and depression. Then in 283:35 KUUJK was told of the GLAAN. He was informed of a powerful mystical race that lived and performed in a way dictated by phenomenon. This was a great joy to the nation of KADEE. Perhaps a miracle might generate as result a meet with these soul-bearing spirits. So in 285:72 a drive was organised to SAN. He rode with some of the KSZEM to HAATH in OOZIN then was guided by a group of SANIITS across the south lip of KASIT SAN to KEET MORSIN in HUUMBRALD. ‘Begging, I kneel before you as my nation learns of your incalculable ability of power beyond earthly volume. My desire and that of my nation that has been belittled by this unsolvable crisis is regarding the failure to obtain the next of the GALIN generation. If nothing is achieved from my unyielding attempts then all KADEEAN populate will rupture under the government of slaughter.’ ‘We understand your troubles. If the lights of yellow and blue AMBA do not make display for their very purpose by next morn then by these exact words thou wilt never have the offspring of which you so desperately require. Thou have now the blessing of the GLAAN, in life thou shalt prosper, in death you shall be guarded by all AMBA. Upon arrival in KADEE thy first contact with self-owned terrain will trigger this sacred vow. In honour of thee, nations of thy rule will venture heavy through the forests of AFBARKEEAN for they themselves will be worshiped by their defeated enemy tribes. Go now and remember this meet for thy blessed children.’ KUUJK travelled back to his hometown of JEKUUZ. Not one KURDUN passed before every KADEEAN was shocked to learn the birth of a new first branch child. KUUJK died in child birth at age 62:44. The child was named KLIN and declared GALIN before he was even declared born. MARSEE In 355:52 GALIN MARSEE was visiting KUUGBAL HASIIPO to supervise the farming methods. He was a young man so he was uninterested in the historic and industrial approach to coastal agriculture. He journeyed north away from the farming. He had started to lose direction of his enjoyment and found himself in a strange dark forest. It was high temperature and MARSEE was becoming increasingly eager for nourishment. After sprinting through the undergrowth in search of civilisation he stumbled on a hard wooden branch that belonged to a dately undiscovered plant. After inspection of the plant MARSEE concluded that no such flower had engaged the eyes of the present GALIN. He decided that the only way of ever getting out of that forest was to eat the plant. The stem was wooden and therefore inedible but he managed to place the petals within his mouth. This act was greatly rewarding to him as the petals contained an extremely flavoursome liquid. He named the plant TAHEEZ and dug up as many roots as he could. A few KURDUN later he found the farming town of FAD. When he finally returned to JEKUUZ he fed the TAHEEZ to all the high ranking officials of KULPLAR. Everyone loved the taste and soon after more of the plants were found and so MARSEE ordered more to be grown all over the coast. TAHEEZ was introduced into the trading connections between SAN and KADEE. In return more HUUMEN was mined from the mountains of north HUUMBRALD. Many TAHEEZ farms were established and with them mighty cities. In 376:00 MARSEE had a son. He had heard the story of NEVIX only son of AABANHAAG. SAN was already becoming more advanced by the ZIIT so if a man could have 84 children and all those children had many offspring and the genetic pattern followed SAN would defiantly out number KADEE and might even by advanced to wage war with the other lesser countries of AFBARKEEAN. MARSEE thought to himself, if the GLAAN have blessed the name NEVIX with descendents a flowing then a GALIN by the name of NEVIX would be by name blessed. The child was named NEVIX in this logic. NEVIX In 402:53 NEVIX passed a law called the EDVIN PENII that states, ‘anyone who has no children when this law is passed must take their father’s name and add it to their own name and when or if they do produce descendents to their names. In 406:89 NEVIX MARSEE opened trading connections with DRAABUL, MISPITKAN and ADR-KAA’AN. All of those countries prospered. However SAN was very angry and demanded that the descendants of HUUMARO apologise for the death of FREN. TRILGLAN, head of ADR-KAA’AN, HARMOOPEEAN, head of MISPITKAN, and AGLA, director of DRAABUL spoke with JEPA, head of SAN, and MIISEZEE, the LEN-GLAAN. They officially apologised and argued for the freedom of HUUMARO. JEPA replied, ‘we shall not excuse the behaviour of the nation that killed a potential third of our people and then will not sorrow themselves even after almost 400 ZIIT. The long lasted war will not cease but your land and people have the promise of safety. We will overlook you when the revolt begins. Make worthy your lives while your brothers burn.’ NEVIX died in 429:62 and all over the land people pay respect to the mighty GALIN. A statue is erected on the coast of IITZ KULPLAR. His son JUUDAARO MARSEE built a city to honour his father. By the end of the NEVIX rule KADEE was a very rich, advanced, sophisticated and powerful nation. Its borders covered a distance of great magnitude. South to north was LEEBAA, the first city and birth place of AFBAR, to JEKUUZ, capital city and home of the GALIN. East to west was KUUGBAL IITZ, a small stroke of coast near the might city of NEVIX, to the isle of IYKMUS and the small fishing town of NEKRANAN. MARTZ When MARTZ MARSEE learnt that he was the first branch descendent of the world and that he had the power to do what he wished the knowledge crazed his mind with power. He plotted and conspired, though his future manifesto did destroy him too. The actions he would take to conquer the world as in his mind and in the words of passing from his father, he was the Supreme Being and in his right he would rule the others as inferior scum to heed his every notion. In 495:29, just 135 KURDUN before he would have been declared GALIN, MARTZ drowned his own father at VSIWIS. As the GALIN, MARTZ ignored advice and was mean to his fellows. The trading connections were mostly cut off and KADDE declared war on AFBARKEEAN. Without trade the whole country broke down into the grimy tracks of poverty. The KSZEM were employed as MARTZ’S army who would DUUV to foreign shores and attack the unprepared people. The farmers of KUUGBAL HASIIPO were also used to invade the HUUMAROONEEAN states. This was a terrible life for the KADEEANS. The borders were saturated with thick layers of death and KADEE itself was crumbling away from the inside. MARTZ did not care for the well fare of other unimportant people. They were just there to do his will. MARTZ was so scared of death or being overthrown that when he had a son it was imprisoned under his authority.